When Doves Cry
by stupidity101
Summary: Ron Reflects after a row with Hermione. Tell me what you is thinking!


Disclaimer: totally not mine! Author's Note: this is a songfic to When Doves Cry from the Romeo and Juliet Soundtrack. I was listening to it and it popped into my brain that this sounds like Ron and Hermione. Tell me what you think.  
  
How can you leave me standing Alone in a world that's so cold? Maybe I'm just too demanding. Maybe I'm just like my father: too bold. Maybe I'm just like my mother. She's never satisfied. Why do we scream at each other? This is what it sounds like when doves cry. Yes, they cry, oh they cry.  
  
Ron walked down the hallway of Hogwarts. He knew it was at least midnight but it didn't matter. He needed to walk of his stem.  
  
It was Hermione again. She never left him alone. Most of the time he didn't mind, she was the love of his life after all, but she didn't know that. But it's when she nags he just can't stand it. He was never one to accept advice willingly. Their fights were chain reactions. She nags, he yells, she yells back, he yells more, she storms off, and he is left standing there feeling like a piece of abstract art.  
  
How can you leave me standing Alone in a world that's so cold?  
  
Ron laughed as he realized he couldn't remember what they fought about. He never could. He never really paid attention. He never could. Hermione was too beautiful to stay mad at for long though he acted like he loathed the girl. Ginny found everything they did funny. She had said that they were like Mom and Dad.  
  
Maybe I'm just too demanding. Maybe I'm like my father: too bold. Maybe I'm like my mother, She's never satisfied.  
  
He never understood Ginny. He never understood any girl, except one. At least he thought he did. After all she was his obsession. She was the one he loved. He knew almost everything about her. He didn't get why they fought. He never wanted to any way.  
  
Why do we scream at each other? This is what it sounds like when doves cry.  
  
But he did. He fought with her every second he could, though it pained him too see her after they did. And too know he did that. It was unbearable. He could hear faint echoes of their fight in his head. He didn't know why he fought with her. He did have one theory though and he had yet to prove it.  
  
Yea, yea This is what it sounds like This is what it sounds like This is what it sounds like  
  
Oh ah, oh ah  
  
He knew she could never love him back. Who would love a redheaded poor freak? Only hope kept him getting up in the morning. Only dreams of love returned held body and soul together. Each fight made him crumble a bit more. Each scream pierced him like a sharp dagger.  
  
Dream, if you can, a courtyard, an ocean of vi'lets in bloom. Animals strike curious poses. They feel the heat, the heat between me and you.  
  
Each nag felt like she liked him less and less. She could nag like there was no tomorrow. Some times he had the urge to call her mother. But he only smiles. He knows she will be a good mother. A great one if they were their kids.  
  
Maybe you're just like my mother, baby She's never satisfied. She's never satisfied.  
  
But his smile fades. He knows that they would still fight as parents. They would fight about anything and everything. They do today, why not in the future? Fighting was all they did and all they could do. He never wanted to fight but it was the only way to get close too her and feel her radiating off of everything without having to be looked at strangely.  
  
Why do we scream at each other? This is what it sounds like when doves cry.  
  
He knew he had to go back. He was lucky that he wasn't caught yet. He needed to apologize. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. He turned around and started back toward Gryffindor tower. Then the walk turned into a jog. He started going faster and faster until he found himself sprinting to see his Hermione.  
  
Doves cry You know that they cry You know that they cry You know that they cry You know that they cry  
  
You know that they cry  
  
Finally he found himself in front of the portrait. He quickly said the password to the half-awake zombie that occupied the frame. As he walked into the common room he found his Hermione in the same place she was when he left her. He knew she was crying.  
  
How can you leave me standing  
  
(You know that they cry) Alone in a world that's so cold? (You know that they cry)  
  
Suddenly he found himself at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. After all he was the cause of her pain.  
  
Maybe I'm just too demanding. (You know that they cry) Maybe I'm just like my father: too bold. (You know that they cry)  
  
He found himself walking over to her and sitting on the couch. He took her in his arms and whispered soothing words into her ears.  
  
Maybe I'm just like my mother. (You know that they cry)  
  
Hermione looked up after she had stopped crying. She didn't know what to do. The same one who caused her all her pain was making her feel like this.  
  
She's never satisfied. (You know that they cry)  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" She said into his shoulder. "I don't like it when we fight. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shh, Hermione, it's ok." Ron replied. "I don't like it either."  
  
Why do we scream at each other? (You know that they cry)  
  
"No Ron, it's not ok. I can't keep fighting with the one I love." Hermione said.  
"You love me?" Ron asked shocked.  
"Yea, you-" Hermione started, but she didn't have time to finish. After all the love of her life was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. And she wasn't one to nag about it either.  
  
This is what it sounds like when doves cry. 


End file.
